xarxufandomcom-20200215-history
Solar Manipulation
The power to manipulate aspects of the sun. Sub-power of Astronomical Object Manipulation. Variation of Stellar Manipulation. Opposite to Lunar Manipulation. Also Called * Heliokinesis * Sol Control/Manipulation * Solar Control/Power * Solar Energy Manipulation * Solar Radiation Manipulation * Sun Control/Manipulation * Sunlight Manipulation * Taiyō Manipulation Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate all aspects of a sun, starting from its immense heat, luminosity, mass/gravitational field, magnetic field, raw nuclear energy and reaction, etc. More specific effects include solar winds/flares, geomagnetic storms, sunspot reactions causation, UV emissions, and plant growth promotion. Applications * Charge solar-based technology (e.g. Solar Panels). * Electromagnetism Manipulation ** EM Spectrum Manipulation - the sun's energy emits across the entire electromagnetic spectrum. * Fire Manipulation ** Heat Manipulation * Gravity Manipulation * Miniature Solar Winds/Flares * Nuclear Manipulation * Plasma Manipulation * Radiation Manipulation * Solar Attacks * Solar Constructs, including weapons, walls, armor or allies/servants. * Solar Energy Manipulation * Solar Energy Absorption * Solar Flight * Solar Generation * Solar Immunity * Solar Solidification Techniques * Electricity Generation via converting solar energy. * Heliokinetic Combat * Solar Augmentation * Solar Empowerment * Solar Aura * Solar Healing * Solar Negation * Solar Physiology * Solar Vision * Solarportation * Supernova Inducement * Stellar Physiology * Sun Blocking Variations * Corona Manipulation * Dark Solar Manipulation * Esoteric Sun Manipulation * Psychic Solar Manipulation * Pure Solar Manipulation * Solar Embodiment Associations * Astronomical Object Manipulation * Black Hole Creation as a result of a large star's collapse/death. * Combined with Lunar Manipulation, the user can learn Eclipse Manipulation. * Cosmic Manipulation * Cosmic Fire Manipulation * Dark Fire Manipulation by tapping the sun's destructive aspect. * Day Manipulation * Fire Manipulation * Hydrogen Manipulation - the sun is largely composed of hydrogen. * Magnetism Manipulation * Rainbow Manipulation - when the sun's light is split into seven colors * Solar Magic * Solar Weaponry ** Solar Artillery * Stellar Manipulation * Vacuum Adaptation * White Fire Manipulation by tapping the sun's purifying/nurturing aspect. The Sun is associated with the conscious ego, the self and its expression, personal power, pride, and authority; leadership qualities; and the principles of creativity, spontaneity, health, and vitality, the sum of which is named the "life force", thus: * Enhanced Charisma * Fear Masking/Fearlessness/Psychic Shield * Healing * Health Manipulation * Illusion Awareness * Invulnerability * Life-Force Manipulation * Mind Control * Pride Manipulation Limitations * May be unable to create solar energy, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. * Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user. * Even more than other powers, control is essential because mistakes are likely have wide ranging effects, up to the global scale and beyond. * Opposed by Lunar Manipulation. * Can cause skin diseases if not used properly. Known Users See Also: The Power of the Sun. Gallery File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Higashi_-_Kyokujitsujin.png|Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto's (Bleach) Bankai, Zanka no Tachi, coats him and his blade with the flames of the sun. File:Sun_Guardians_Cerberus_and_Spinel_Sun.png|Cerberus and Spinel Sun (Cardcaptor Sakura) are the Sun Guardians, and both have power over the sun. File:Lightray_DC.jpg|Lightray (DC Comics) projecting solar energy, creating heat at tremendous temperatures. File:Nuova_Shenron.png|Nuova Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) fights by absorbing solar energy and utilizes it as very powerful fiery attacks. File:Fathersunpalm.jpg|Father (Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood) creates a miniature sun in his hand. File:Sunfire.jpg|Sunfire (Marvel Comics) using his solar abilities against Rogue. Venusaur using Solar Beam.gif|Venusaur (Pokémon) absorbing sunlight energy via photosynthesis and converting it into the powerful Solar Beam. File:Vee_Morning_Sun.png|Vee (Pokémon Adventures) using Morning Sun to absorb solar energy to heal himself. Escanor_growing_in_power_with_Sunshine.png|Escanor (Nanatsu no Taizai) can use his ability Sunshine to generate and manipulate solar energy to an inmense level. Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Light-Based Abilities Category:Fire-Based Abilities Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Sun-Based Abilities Category:Sky Powers